Road Trip: Colorado
by riotrolla9
Summary: Ever been in a situation where you think 'How the hell did this happen' That's exactly the case with Bella, Alice, and Edward while they make their trip to Colorado. New feelings, crazy meetings, and jacked up situations ahead! Rated M for lang/lemons
1. Chapter 1: The Approval

Author's Notes: Wassap! This is my first fan-fic. Be gentle. This is loosely based on real life situations and events but for the most part its all in my head. Oh and none of this shit is mine, it all belongs to SM like everyone else's stuff on here. Working on Ch.2 now! Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

_Prologue:_

Oh Jesus.

This is NOT happening.

"Bella! Get your skinny little ass over here NOW!"

Christ, what the hell am I suppose to do in this kind of situation? It's not like I'm use to cops chasing my ass for stacking deer and gnomes and then having to run what felt like a god damn 10K down a  
street. And to make matters worse, I don't know where the FUCK I am! Sure this road trip idea sounded fan-freakin-tastic two weeks ago. But now that I am being hunted down by the law, I'm having second thoughts.

"Shit! Get down!"

"_Umph_!"

The next thing I know, I'm being violently shoved behind the nearest bush and landing on something hard. But not like concrete hard. It was a soft, warm, and sexy hard. I looked up to see that I was face-to-face  
with him.

"Oh. Uhm. Hey?"

He just smirked like the ass he is.

"Shh!"

We all looked in the direction of the headlights through the bush. The car turned the corner and slowly made its way down the street towards us. Is it normal for my heart to be sporadically beating out of control  
like this? No? Okay that's what I thought.

The cop was right in front of us now. For what felt like ages, I saw him slow down, roll his window down and look this way. But then he started slowly moving again.

"Oh, thank God," he whispered and I relaxed against him.

"_Rah, rah, ah ah ah, Roma, roma ma, Gaga ooh la la!_"

"Shit! Shit, fuck, shit!"

He scrambled to reach into his jean pocket but since I was laying on top of him, he couldn't get it. I tried helping but only succeeded in feeling him up in the process. I swear I heard him groan.

The cop stopped. The door opened and a pair of black boots and brown pants stepped out. A bright light then blinded me before I could see the rest of him.

"Hey kiddos! How we doin' tonight?"

Shit.

_2 Months Earlier_

"So your mom is perfectly fine with this? Because I find that very hard to believe."

I was sitting on my bed attempting to finish a paper for my Psychology class but failing epically. Instead, I was balancing the phone between my shoulder and my ear talking to Alice while checking Facebook on my laptop. I mean, really? Professors actually expect us to give a shit about Pavlov's dogs when freedom is only three weeks away? Yeah, no. Not happening.

"Yeah, I mean obviously she's not doing flips and shit but she said as long as we are smart and responsible and don't get in trouble with the cops along the way then we can go. And I think throwing Edward into the  
mix helped a tad."

Ah, Edward. Thank God for Alice's older brother because if it wasn't for him, my life would seriously suck ass. He has been my best friend since 7th grade, even though technically he was in 8th grade at the  
time, but that's beside the point. He and Alice were the first people I met when I moved to Ohio to live with my mom and her new boy toy, Phil. I was in my Math class on the first day of school when a tiny  
little girl sat down next to me with shoulder length black hair, blue-gray eyes, and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You're new right? I've never seen you around here before. Did you come from Florida? I heard that you came here from Florida. But you're, like, super pale so I wasn't for sure 'cus everyone from Florida is, like, super tan."

As freaked out as I was at the time, I knew somewhere deep down that Alice and I were going to be best friends. It wasn't until a couple days later that I realized that she wasn't the only best friend I was going to get.

My first encounter with Edward was an interesting one to say the least. I was going over to Alice's house for the first time after school to hang out and I wasn't even two steps through the door when I was shot down by a Nerf dart to the face.

"Oh my- I am so sorry!"

I looked up with my good eye from my spot on the floor to see an older boy with a head full of copper hair that looked like it could use a good washing. He had a big ass Nerf gun in his hand and was awkwardly standing next to me wondering whether or not he could help me.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's not like I need my left eye or anything." I replied. When in situations like these, sarcasm is my only defense.

To my surprise, he actually laughed and said, "You're lucky I didn't use the one I modified. But I am really sorry about that, I was aiming for Alice. I'm Edward" he said with smirk that would make any girl go weak and stuck his hand out to shake.

I took his hand and gave it one good shake. "Bella" I said with a smile of my own.

"Bella? Herrro?," Alice asked.

"Oh, sorry," I said, pulling myself back to the present conversation,"yeah I guess it does help that he's 20 and a male. No way in hell are they gonna let us go if it is just you and me. If being the key word. My mom is still having an aneurism from when I mentioned it to her the first time."

"Well did you mention to her that Edward is going now?," she asked.

"No, I was going to talk to her about it again tonight. I'm cooking dinner so maybe that'll butter her up a little. Wait! I have a genius idea!" I said.

"Shocking."

"Bitch. Anyway, do you and Edward want to come over for dinner? I think if we're all there to argue our case it'll crack her sooner."

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea! This is rare for you Bella, I think a breakthrough is coming."

"You know I expect this kind of behavior from Edward but never from you, Alice" I retorted.

"Oh my god, you're right. What the hell am I turning in to?"

I chuckled, "Apparently some freak who doesn't shower and plays Call of Duty: Black Ops all day."

"I shower!"

"What the hell? How the fuck did he hear that?" I asked.

"Cus you're on speaker, dumb ass. And I do too shower. You should know of all people." I could hear the smirk in Edward's voice even through the phone.

"What the hell does that mean?" I replied.

"Just the other night you were saying how delicious I smell. Something along the lines of 'spicy, sexy man smell' if I am not mistaken."

"One, I was under the influence. Two, I was complementing Axe, not you. And three, are you guys coming over or not?" I asked them.

"Hells fuckin' yeah! Wait, did you say you were cooking?" he asked with complete horror. Whatever, the ass-hat knows I'm a B.A.M.F. when it comes to cooking.

"Ha ha. Hilarious. My house at 6. See you guys then."

"See ya!" and "Lata" was the last thing I heard before I hung up the phone.

* * *

"It's only going to be for 4 weeks, 5 tops. We are going to take Edward's Jeep because it can hold all of our stuff and gets better gas milage than the truck. We have all been saving money up over the summer and during school and between all three of us, we have enough cash and then some. We'll pay for the hotels, gas, food, all of it. No money out of your pockets. And once we get to Colorado-"

"Hold up"

I was cut off from my well-rehearsed speech by my mom sticking her tiny, little hand up.

"Why Colorado?" she asked in an integrative voice.

We were all gathered around our dinning room table after eating the delicious, if I do say to my self, meal I prepared. Edward was to my left and Alice on my right while my mom and Phil sat on the other side of the table. It feels like we are on some weird episode of CSI: Miami or some shit.

"Because my boyfriend, Jasper lives there, Mrs. Swan. His parents know we are coming and said it would be great to see all of us. And plus, Jasper hasn't seen any of us in months and he really misses his best friends." Thank God for Alice and her ability to woo parents with her cuteness because I could literally see my mom thaw a little just from her talking.

"Oh. Okay. But why can't you guys just fly there if you have so much money saved up?" my mom continued, "I really don't feel comfortable with you all driving across the country by yourselves. I know you are 19 and 20-years-old and are responsible young adults, but there are lots of things you have to take into consideration if you want to drive the whole way there. Like what if your car breaks down in the middle of nowhere and you have no one to call? Or some pervert comes along and-"

This time, my mother was the one being cut off.

"Mrs. Swan-" Edward started.

"Renee" she corrected him.

"Renee," he said with a small smile and I swear I saw my mom blushed, "I promise you, none of that will happen. I've been on a couple road trips before and I know what to expect. We can rent a hotel room if we get too tired at night and I am willing to drive for the majority of the trip. I'm not saying it will all be smooth sailing but I know for a fact that I would not let anything happen to Alice or Bella. They are the most important girls in my life and I'll protect them from any pervert out there. I promise."

I don't know how my mom is still sitting in her chair because I would have fallen off a long time ago from how much he was making her swoon. She sat with her arms crossed and had a contemplating look on her  
face. She looked to Phil for some back up but he just shrugged and said, "Kid's got my vote."

She then looked all three of us in the eye one at a time to see if we really wanted this. I knew for a fact that I wasn't showing any sign of weakness. I've wanted to go on this trip since I was sixteen and she  
knew it.

Mom took a big breath through her nose and Edward, Alice, and I held ours.

"Okay." she whispered after a long pause.

"Yes!" we all exclaimed at the same time. Edward relaxed back in his chair while I did a fist pump and Alice started clapping.

"BUT! You are to call me everyday of this trip. No! Twice a day giving me updates and details on where you are and if everything is okay." my mom added.

"Got it"

"Will do"

"Perfectly fine."

We were all to busy freaking out to really register what my mom was saying. Alice was grabbing my arm and squeezing the life out of it while she let out a squeal that made Ralph, our husky, perk his head up from where he was laying on the floor. I turned to Edward and found that he was smiling that perfect smile at me and I couldn't help but return it. He gave my knee a little squeeze and I put my hand over his.

This was actually happening.

Road trip: Colorado is officially a go.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Ill try and get the second chapter up soon if you all are still interested.


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter! Quick right? Cus I'm awesome. Not really. Anyway, tell me if you guys like it and what you think! Nothing's mine, all SM's.

* * *

"You got everything?"

I was currently standing behind Edward's black Jeep Patriot looking at all our stuff crammed together in the trunk. Pillow? Check. Luggage? Check. List of shenanigans to accomplish along the way? Check. It had been three weeks since my parents gave us the okay to go on this trip and Alice and I have been working on a list of pranks and dares to do along the way. It ranged from getting a tattoo to skinny dipping to  
making out with a guy at a club. I might seem nineteen and shy on the outside, but I am far from sheltered. I was the one who came up with most of these. Sure, I may not have done anything remotely close to the things on the list but that was hopefully going to change soon. This was my chance to break out of my scared little shell and actually live a little. I'm tired of being the boring girl who never does anything outrageous and fun. That was going to change this road trip.

I looked through all the crap in the back to make sure all the essentials were there. I turned to Edward who was standing next to me waiting for an answer. He was in navy gym shorts and a simple white V-neck tee but damn he looked good. Yeah, he's my best friend, doesn't mean I can't find him hot.

"Yup, everything is there and accounted for. You got everything?" I asked.

"That's all I need" he said while pointing to a beat up forest green duffel bag that was half the size of mine.

"Seriously? That's all you're bringing? You know this is a 4 week long trip, right?"

He slammed the trunk shut and made his way around to the front of my house where Alice and my parents were waiting.

"Yes I do know this, Pebbles, and yes that is all I am bringing. I'm not a chick like you were I need fifteen different pairs of jean shorts and thirty white tanks because I want 'choices' to pick from." he said with a roll his eyes.

"Really? You _had_ to call me 'Pebbles'?" I go as that little Flintstone red-head _one time_ for Halloween and he never lets it go, "and I do not have fifteen pairs of jeans shorts, I only have three. It's called being prepared. So don't come whining to me when your bony ass doesn't have a pair of shorts to put on it." Take that, bitch.

"We both know that I do not have a bony ass. It is a very nice ass and yes, I will call you Pebbles all I want." he smirked. That damn smirk was going to be the death of me.

"Well then I-"

"Children! Can we please act like adults who are about to embark on a road trip of a life time across the country? Because I think your parents are starting to doubt their decision on letting us go." Alice asked. Edward and I just mumbled an apology and shamefully made our way towards them. It's crazy how Alice can be like my mother sometimes.

"You are sure you have everything? You have the directions, the TomTom just in case, your cell phones, toiletries, everything?" I lied. Alice could never be like my mother.

"Yes! Yes, we have it all. I just checked. Mom, it's okay. We'll be fine, I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile as I placed both my hands on her shoulders.

"I know," she said resting her hands on top of mine, "it's just that this is the first time you doing something like this on your own and its natural for a mother to freak out a bit."

"I know, I know. But you gotta trust us on this, okay? We are all smart individuals here, apart from Edward, and we know not to do anything that seems risky." Lies.

"Excuse me, I am the smartest one here." Edward argued from his spot next to Phil.

"Hmm," I thought with a pondering look on my face, "I don't know if I believe you."

"I would gesture something very inappropriate at you that involves a certain finger but I wouldn't want to upset Mama Swam." he smiled sweetly over at my mom. Jesus, he sure is kissing her ass a lot lately. I mean we are already got the thumbs up for the trip but this is a little much.

"Aww, why thank you, Edward." my mom cooed "but I think it's time for us to send you hooligans off. We're already making you guys run late."

She walked over to Alice and gave her a motherly hug while I gave Phil one. Mom then went to Edward and hugged him. I saw her whisper something in his ear and he nodded and mouth what looked like 'promise'. My mom then made her way over to me and it was then that I saw her eyes were slightly watery. I hate to see her tear up but it happens a lot whenever she has to say bye to me. I can't help but slightly choked up as well.

She embraced me in a tightly and I hugged back with equal force.

"Be careful, okay? You're my baby and I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise?" she whispered in my ear. I could hear the wavers in her voice as she tried to hold back the tears that are going to end up  
falling anyway.

"I promise" I whispered back.

"I love you. So much." she said.

"I love you too, mom." I smiled at her.

"Alright!," she exclaimed once she released me, "run along before you see me have a breakdown!"

Edward, Alice, and I made our way back to the Jeep and piled in. I looked back at the porch to see Phil with his arms around my mom while she smiled at us. I waved at them and they returned it with a smile.

"_I was gonna clean my room, but the I got high_"

Edward blasted Afro-man out of nowhere and was proceeding to role all the windows down in the car.

"Yes, Edward, this is exactly what my parents' want to hear when they are sending their child off into the unknown."

He just ignored me, and turned the volume up louder.

"_I was gonna get up and find a broom! But then I got hiiiiiigh!_" he belted out.

I glanced back at my mom to see her giving us a look that read 'what the hell did I just agree to?'. I just gave her a little wave back and hoped she won't go crazy while we were gone.

We backed out of the driveway and started heading towards our destination. Once my parents were no longer in view, Edward turned down the music and asked, "Alright ladies, are we ready to fuck shit up!"

"Hell yeah!" we shouted.

"Well then let the road trip begin!"

oooo000oooo

We had only been driving for 20 minutes and were still on the back country roads. Edward had rolled all the windows down and cranked the music up loud enough to make the mirrors vibrate. Alice was in the back hopping around in her seat and singing along to 'Guilty Pleasure' by Cobra Starship while Edward and I were in the front shouting out the lyrics as well.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" I shouted over the music.

"What?" Edward replied.

I didn't reply but just reached for the buttons for the sunroof.

"Bella?" Edward asked looking between the road and me with a confused look on his face.

The sunroof was completely open by this point. I unbuckled by seat beat and started standing up.

"Bella! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward shouted and turned down the music a little.

"Yeah! Go Bella! I'm next!" Alice shouted from the back seat.

"Don't encourage her!" he shouted back at Alice.

I just ignored him and started to climb out the sunroof. Ever since I saw National Lampoon's: Vegas Vacation, I was determined to ride out of a sunroof just like Audrey did and what better way to accomplish that than driving down a back road with my best friends while going 45-miles-an-hour?

Finally, my upper body was completely out of the car and the wind started whipping my hair all around my face. The force of the wind made my eyes burn like a mother, but, man, this was amazing. Now I know why dogs do this all the time. I felt so carefree and liberating, that I could stay up here the whole trip if I really wanted to. I steadied myself by putting one foot on either side of the center counsel to where I was standing on some of Edward's seat and part of mine. I threw my hands in the air and let out a big 'WOOHOO!' and started laughing at how great this felt. I was so transfixed by the world around me that I completely freaked out when I felt Edward's hand wrap around my calf. I jumped and my foot slipped from its place on Edward's seat to the floor and my knee hit the steering wheel. The car jerked right suddenly and I grabbed hold of the first thing I could reach, which just happened to be the controls for the sunroof. Before I could even register what was going on, my body was being pinned between the car and the sunroof window.

"_OW_! Fuck! Edward!" I started screaming for Edward to help me out but he was too busy trying to get the car back on the road. The only problem was my knee was still moving it. I wasn't helping matters either because I was flailing my limbs around like an idiot attempting to press the god damn button.

"Bella! Stop moving damnit!" He shouted.

"I can't fucking BREATHE!"

"_OW_! Christ!"

My elbow connected with his right eye and the car swerved some more. I could hear Alice freaking out from the backseat and it sounded like she was going to cry.

"STOP THE CAR! STOP THE CAR!" she screeched.

The Jeep came to a rapid halt and my head whipped forward and banged against the roof of it.

"_Ouch_! Ever heard of the word 'gentle'? Can someone please help me now? I can feel my spine snapping in half." My body was stuck in the most awkward position ever. My front was pinned right above my right boob and up towards my shoulder while the sunroof wedged itself between my shoulder blades.

"Well if I could fuckin' see anything I would help but someone's elbow decided to makes its way into my face!" Edward whined.

"Just press the God damn button!"

I felt body loosen and I collapsed back into the car. Since my leg was still trapped under the steering wheel, I fell towards Edward. With my right leg over the center counsel, I plopped down across Edward's lap with my head resting against the driver's side door. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me and I didn't realize how close I actually was to his face.

I lied. THIS is the most awkward position I have ever been in.

"Well hello there" he smirked.

"Yeah, hi. You couldn't gently tap on the breaks? I thought I was going to be decapitated."

"My goal was to catapult you through the sunroof and see how far you'd go but my genius plan failed because you decided to get yourself stuck in my sunroof."

"Asshole. Now I'm glad I elbowed you in the face. How's is it by the way?" He had his hand over it so I couldn't see the damage. He took it away and there was already a light red ring forming around the corner of his eye.

"That bad?"he asked.

I hadn't realized that I was staring at it in shock until he said something.

"Oh, no it's not too bad. But you might have a nasty shiner tomorrow. But, hey! Look at it this way. All the ladies will be flocking towards you 'cus they think you're so bad ass." I smirked trying to hide the fact that I might be one of those said girls.

"Uh huh, suuuuure. How's your head doing?" he asked looking at my forehead.

I hadn't realized that my head was throbbing like a bitch until he said something. I put my hand up to feel a rather large knot on my head.

"Ugh. Fan-fucking-tastic. Not even half an hour into the trip and I'm already getting beaten."

"But, you sure you're okay? Your mom would hunt me down with an axe if you end up in the hospital" Edward actually looked concerned about my safety. Hmm. Interesting.

"Yeah I'm alright. I've had worse. Doesn't mean this one doesn't hurt like a son of a bitch" I smiled at him to show I was joking.

He then shocked the hell out of me by kissing me on my forehead right where the bump was. Even though it stung slightly when he touched it, the feeling of his lips on my skin over powered any pain.

"There,"he whispered, "all better."

All I could do was look up at him. He was looking down at me with a small smile his lips and I don't know how long I sat there in his lap just looking at him.

There was a long pause then Alice took a loud and obnoxious deep breath through her nose.

"Ooooooookaaay. So. I think we can start driving again if everyone is functional." Alice proclaimed interrupting whatever moment Edward and I were having.

"Uh, yeah that sounds good." I broke eye contact with Edward and started climbing back over to my seat which was extremely weird because at one point my ass was right in his face but he didn't say anything. Once I was situated properly and buckled up, Edward started moving again.

"Alright, are we done performing life threatening stunts and ready to go on with this road trip?"

"Yeah, sorry. Away we go." I said with a wave of my hands. Well, that's one thing I can cross off the list.

We made it on the highway without any problems and started the 20 hour journey of what was probably going to be the best time of my life.

* * *

I'll try and get the list of things they want to do up soon. Tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading


End file.
